


Give Me Your Star-Spangled Ding Dong (and please don’t tell my dad)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: As far as Howard Stark knows, Steve is taking Tony out on the town to talk man stuff, drink a couple of beers, and maybe brainstorm weapon ideas. You know, normal stuff. He insisted that they take his car because of how reliable it is, and insisted that Steve drive, because of how reliable he is.If only he knew.





	Give Me Your Star-Spangled Ding Dong (and please don’t tell my dad)

As far as Howard Stark knows, Steve is taking Tony out on the town to talk man stuff, drink a couple of beers, and maybe brainstorm weapon ideas. You know, normal stuff. He insisted that they take his car because of how reliable it is, and insisted that Steve drive, because of how reliable he is.

If only he knew.

They did have a couple of beers, but at that point Tony suggested that they go somewhere else. As in, behind an abandoned building.

Tony sits astride Steve’s lap in the backseat, kissing him violently. Steve is so huge compared to him, his body swallows him. Steve’s hands slither up the back of his shirt, and Tony can feel goosebumps rising on his skin. Resisting a sigh at the back of his throat, Tony’s hands shoot down into Steve’s lap.

Steve takes Tony’s assault on his mouth with a small smile. On the surface, it seems like Tony’s aggression stems from just being assertive, a natural inclination to be in charge, a show of his experience. Steve chooses to ignore Tony’s teeth clicking against his, and his breathing becoming more harsh with each passing second, and the tremor in his hands as they undo his belt. Steve slides his hands around to pet over Tony’s stomach, feeling the muscles flex and hearing the smallest squeak escape him.

When Tony has Steve’s pants open, he finds himself faltering. He runs his fingers along the waistband of Steve’s underwear before deciding to remove his own shirt. His breath spikes when he feels Steve’s hands move down his lower stomach.

“You wanna top or bottom?” Steve asks quietly as he easily rids Tony of his jeans. Tony’s erection presses against the fabric of his boxers. Steve cuts his eyes to watch Tony’s reaction. The ghostly white color his face takes on tells Steve what he had suspected before Tony even says it.

“Um, I’ve never done this before, so…” Tony twists his fingers in the hem of Steve’s shirt, finally meeting his eyes with a pleading look.

“You can top then, so it will be sort of like what you’re used to.” Steve says placidly, fishing a packet of lube out on his pocket before pulling off his shirt.

Tony blinks, his face turning from white to red. “I haven’t done this with… anyone. Ever.”

Steve mouths an “oh”, sitting the packet to the side. “Are you sure you want to do this, then? Is there a reason that you’re 19 and haven’t done this yet?”

Tony tries not to recoil at how gentle Steve is being. Tony shifts in his lap. “My dad is really worried about me getting a girl pregnant, or me being gay. He’s made it his mission to make sure neither of those things happen while I am living under his roof. So I’m not allowed to go out unless I’m supervised, I’m not allowed to have closed doors when friends are over, and I’m barely allowed to have closed doors when I’m alone.”

Steve licks his lips, kissing Tony behind the ear. “But he trusts me to keep you out of trouble. I’m your supervision.”

“Yep.” Tony grits against a hot mouth sucking on his skin. He whimpers when Steve’s fingers trace the outline of his cock in his boxers.

“Howard is my friend, Tony. He would be very upset to find out that I had slept with his son.”

Tony wilts a bit and opens his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted.

“So we better not tell him.” Steve says in a faux whisper, nipping at the skin of Tony’s neck before moving away, rubbing his thumb over where his mouth had been to make sure he didn’t leave behind any evidence. “I can still bottom, in case you’re afraid it will hurt.”

Tony moves so that Steve can remove his pants and underwear. Steve’s half-hard cock lies on his lower stomach, and Tony bites his lip. “Is it okay if we just… try and see if it hurts?”

Pushing Tony’s underwear off, Steve smiles. “Sure, just let me know if you need to stop.”

Tony sucks in a harsh breath when Steve abruptly changes their position. Suddenly Tony is looking up at the ceiling of his dad’s car, one of his feet pressed into the driver’s side headrest, the other brushing over Steve’s back, his knee hooked over his shoulder. He watches Steve spread lube over his fingers, his hand disappearing between Tony’s legs.

Steve runs his finger over Tony’s entrance slowly, watching his face for discomfort. “Ever done this to yourself before?”

Tony nods, his cheeks flushing. “A little, yeah.”

“Did you like it?” Steve asks, mostly rhetorically, pressing his finger into Tony and watching Tony’s eyes flutter closed.

“Yes…” Tony sighs, only halfway directed at Steve’s question. Steve moves his finger in and out a few times, adding a second soon after.

After some time and a third finger, Steve is reasonably sure that Tony isn’t going to break. He shifts his visual attention from Tony’s face to his cock, moving his free hand to dust his fingers over his shaft.

Tony sucks in a breath, his hips winding up into Steve’s touch.

Steve hooks his fingers inside Tony as he moves, unsurprised when Tony suddenly arches up out of the seat.

“Fuck, Steve..!” Tony whimpers, his mouth falling open when Steve grabs his cock properly and starts to stroke him in time with the movement of his fingers. His heel digs into Steve’s back as he tries to pull himself further into the feeling. “Oh, oh!”

Steve is very aware of Tony’s breath starting to hitch, of his body tightening around his fingers. He looks back to Tony’s face, smiling at how Tony’s mouth is moving, but nothing is coming out.

Tony finds his voice at the last second, his hands shooting down to shoo Steve away. “Wait, wait, hold on.” Tony pants, swallowing hard as his body wilts into the seat.

“If you want me to keep doing that,” Steve says softly, “I would be happy to. I think we will be back here again soon, if we have anything to do about it.”

Tony shakes his head, reaching out to take Steve’s cock in his hand and stroke it a few times. “No. I want this, I want you.”

“Alright. Just let me know if you change your mind, or if you need a breather.” Steve pushes Tony’s hand away to lube up his cock, repositioning Tony’s legs to wrap around his hips. “Ready?”

Tony nods, watching with wide eyes as Steve carefully pushes inside. It stings a bit, Steve’s cock being bigger than his three fingers. He breathes slowly when Steve’s hips meet his ass, his eyes moving to meet Steve’s, cool and steady.

Steve pets over Tony’s chest and kisses him gently as they wait for him to adjust. When all of the tension seems to have left Tony’s body, Steve asks quietly, “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Tony breathes. “You can move.” Tony squints when Steve starts to rock. Slight discomfort drifts to pleasure as he relaxes into the motion. Trembling hands reach up to grasp Steve’s shoulder blades, a little noise huffing out of him when Steve’s cock brushes into his prostate.

“Doing so good, Tony.” Steve hums, leaning down to press a kiss into Tony’s mouth. He moves a little faster, directed by Tony’s noises of approval. When it is clear that Tony’s mouth is too busy hanging open for kissing, Steve sucks gently at his collarbones.

“Steve, Steve-“ Tony chants quietly, one of his hands moving down his body to touch himself. His cock lies on his stomach, hot and leaking, and Tony gasps at the contact.

“Let me do that.” Steve coos, brushing Tony’s hand away and wrapping a huge hand around his cock. It’s almost too much, Tony’s hand flying up to cover his mouth and muffle his shout.

Tony’s eyes are fluttering closed as the time slips by, his body pulled tight with all of the stimulation that he isn’t used to. He hits the end of his rope suddenly, sobbing out, “Wait, Steve, gonna-!”

But it’s too late, and Steve is almost dragged under just by the strangled cry that comes out of Tony’s mouth before he comes, pulsing over his stomach and dribbling over Steve’s fingers. “Fuck, Tony.”

Tony winces at the overstimulation of Steve thrusting into him post-orgasm. It doesn’t last long, though, Steve’s hips stuttering only a few seconds later. He moans deeply into Tony’s ear as he comes, kissing him gently once they’ve settled down.

When Howard questions Tony’s ruddy cheeks and unusual tiredness when he walks through the door, Tony thinks he might die of embarrassment on the spot. Thankfully, Steve is there to assure him that he and Tony had gone to the gym before coming home. Gotta keep those muscles toned, ready to work.

Howard is pleased. Insists that Steve take Tony out more often. “He needs a good role model like you in his life.”

“I would love to make this a regular thing. Tony has a lot to learn.” Steve shoots Tony a shit-eating grin, Tony’s glare almost hot enough to burn a hole into Steve’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
